Different turn in direction
by FantasyGirl20
Summary: Hermione flips her time turner The one Mcgonagall gave her too many times which leads her to the TARDIS. After The Doctor loses Rose. Will Hermione ever get back to her own world?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: I do not own Harry Potter or Doctor who, this isn't my first story, but I'm going to try to finish this one, I haven't finished the others, I hope you like this one, and I think I love this concept! I would love for you to review please, it would be great! Thank you!**

It was Hermione's third year of Hogwarts. She was given a time turner from Professor Mcgonagall. Hermione was standing in the middle of the living room area of the Griffindor Common room.  
>Professor Mcgonagall taught her to turn the time turner. She turned it three times. But she knew that something went wrong from the device. She looked up and noticed she was in some sort of a machine. She looked confused then noticed a man with a blue tuxedo standing in front of her.<br>"What?"The man said looking at the young girl in shock."What?"He yelled even louder.  
>"Please! Stop yelling!"She said in her British accent. Her wand was in her pocket. She took her wand out and pointed her wand at the strange man."Who are you and where am I?"She asked curiously while still pointing her wand at the man.<br>The strange man put his hands up in the air. He was so confused."I was about to ask you the same question! I'm The Doctor...You...Are in my time machine."He said then looked at the young girl's wand."Are you a witch? Who are you? And what are you doing in my TARDIS?"He asked curiously while still holding his hands up.  
>"I'm Hermione Granger..."she pauses then pulled out her time turner."This is my time turner."I was turning it three times, I was supposed to be in Rome and I'm here, I don't know how I ended up here. I would think that the time turner did something weird and brought me here..."Hermione shrugged her shoulders.<br>The doctor raised his right eyebrow."Well...looks like you got the coordinates wrong..."He said then pulled his arms down. He shrugged his shoulders.  
>Hermione rolled her eyes."Don't give me that answer! I put the coordinate right on the time turner..."She shook her head.<br>The Doctor shrugged his shoulder."My TARDIS is a lot better, I could take you to Rome if you like..."He said with a grin.  
>Hermione raised her right eyebrow."I've been to Rome, How about Gordrics Hallow? I want to see my<br>Friend's parents. They died when he was a baby..."She said while sighing.  
>"Okay! Goridric's Hallows it is!"The Doctor had said."What year?"He asked her curiously.<br>"1997..."Hermione grinned.  
>"Hold on tight!" The Doctor said then he pressed all the buttons and the TARDIS started to move into the vortex. The TARDIS started to act weird."Hold on! It's going to be bumpy!"He yelled.<br>Hermione held on tight to a random object."What's happening?"Hermione asked.  
>"The TARDIS is going out of control!"He said…"Must be the distress signal!"He said then finally the TARDIS had stopped. The Doctor fell on the floor as well as Hermione.<br>"Are we there? In Gordric's Hallow?"She asked.  
>"Not exactly sure..."The Doctor said as he got up. Then he held Hermione's hand to pick her up.<p>

"Are we there…In Gordric's Hallow?"She asked.

"Not exactly sure…"The Doctor said as he got up. Then he held Hermione's hand to pick her up. 


	2. chapter 2

**Hello there everyone, I have decided to continue this story and see where this is headed, I'm hoping it'll turn out to a great story! Sorry it took me a while to get this new chapter running! I really do hope this is okay. Please let me know if I should keep writing this story!**

**Disclaimer****: I do not owe Harry Potter/Doctor who**

As the Doctor and Hermione Granger got up from the floor she looked at the Doctor."So, where are we, can you give me a proper reading in your whatever you call that screen?"She asked curiously.

"This is my scanner, and it's not reading anything."He said shrugging his shoulders.

"What are you?"He asked curiously.

Hermione glared at The Doctor."What are you?"She asked then rolled her eyes."I don't have time to answer your questions, I just want to see the world. I want to see."She paused as she opened the door. She gasped."No."She said shaking her head."This can't be possible. Hogwarts, in ruin."She said as she clasped her hands to her mouth.

"Hogwarts? What sort of place is a Hogwarts?" He asked as he followed her outside and his eyes were wide open."Maybe we shouldn't be here."He said as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's Voldemort, he did this."She said clenching her hands together."I need to get back, I need to get back to my friends and help them beat the war we're in. Please, Doctor, do what you can to take me back!"She begged him as she turned around to look at him."I'm a witch, happy now? Now, let me get back to my time. So this battle won't happen."She said as she rushed inside the TARDIS.

The Doctor rushed after her."Are you sure you want to go in a hurry? Don't you want to see Rome? I'm sure it's lovely this time of year."He said grinning.

"No, take me home. Now!"She said yelling at him furiously.

"Alright! Alright, sheesh,"he said rolling his eyes then walked back towards the console and pressed the lever and they were off. It was a rocky start.

"Is this...machine always like this?"She asked raising her right eyebrow as the TARDIS stopped then she got up from the floor.

"Machine? This is no machine, Hermione. This here, she, I call her TARDIS, Time and Relative Demention in Space."He said and winked at her.

"Whatever."She said then got up. She walked towards the door and gasped."You took me to Rome?"She hissed at The Doctor.

"But I need to go back to my time!"She sighed then looked at Rome."What year are we in?"She asked as she turned to look at him oddly.

"Oh this is the brilliant part of our journey, we are in the future."He said grinning at Hermione Granger. She rolled her eyes."I've already been to the future, Doctor, I used this Time Turner."She said then took out her Time Turner necklace. The Doctor raised his right eyebrow as he took a look at it. He gasped."Where did you get that? That's Time Lord technology!"He said then took out his sonic screwdriver, then pressed the button to look at it more closely."Yep, that's the vortex manipulator."He said then looked up at Hermione."Where did you get this?"He said angrily.

"P-Professor Mcgonagall gave this to me as a present, because she thought I might be of use to it."She said then shrugged her shoulders."She told me to keep this safe. She never told me where she'd gotten it, she just told me to turn it three times, and it would work, well, it did, obviously."She said then smirked at The Doctor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer: I do not own Doctor Who/Harry Potter, thank you for all the reviews! I used a little bit of the episode Runnaway bride. :) I'm going to do a little skipping around in the episodes :D**

The Doctor raised his right eyebrow."Who is this Professor Mcgonagall, you speak of?"He asked curiously.

Hermione bit her lip nervously."Well, um, she's my proeffor at my school I go to."She explained.

"School? What sort of school give you a Vortex Manipulator?"He asked curiously.

Hermione rolled her eyes."Please don't let me repeat. I just want to go home!"She said frowning.

"But we just got here!"He said wining."Why can't we just check this place out? Rome can be a beautiful place for vacation."He said with a grin.

Hermione rolled her eyes."I just want to go home!"She said then crossed her arms together.

"Right, fine, I don't want you here anyways."The Doctor said.

Hermione shook her head then held on to the console."Good."She said then The Doctor pressed the cooridnates.

Finally they landed, and it was another rocky start."Where are we? Are we back at my school?"She asked curiously while getting up from the floor. The Doctor helped her up.

He looked at the scanner."We are in London."He said with a shrug."Wait, no, not London, Cardiff."He explained.

"Cardiff?! Doctor You were supposed to take me back to Hogwarts!"She said hitting him on the arm.

"Relax! I just need to let the TARDIS rest for a while, it's like a charger battery, it just needs to charge for all day."He said shrugging his shoulders.

"All day?! What am I supposed to be doing all day?!"She asked while yelling.

The Doctor rolled his eyes."Explore of course, I just need to say hello to a friend, from Torchwood."He said.

Hermione looked confused."Torchwood?"She asked.

"Now, who looks interested."He grinned at her then poked her on her nose. He walked over towards the closet and took his coat and wrapped it around himself. Then he took out a woman's coat."Here take this, it's going to be cold outside."He said then gave her the pink coat.

Hermione took the coat and studied it. She raised her right eyebrow and gave in. She sighed."This better be good, Doctor."She said as she wrapped the coat around her body.

"It is, Hermione Granger. Just follow me and don't say anything unless you're being asked too."He explained then opened the door and let Hermione out first. He followed her behind her. "see that tall building, that's where we need to be. We just need to wait until someone sees us and get's us."He told her.

"Sees us? I don't see any cameras out here."She told him.

"For a witch you know a lot about the human world."He said looking at her.

Hermione crossed her arms together, they're called muggles, and I was born with a muggle family."She said."So, I'm called a muggleborn witch."She said shrugging her shoulders.

The Doctor nodded."I see."He said then looked at someone who was walking by them. The Doctor grinned.

Finally when the figure came closer the man nodded at The Doctor."Doctor, what are you doing here? Anything suspsicous we need to look for?"He asked curiously.

Hermione looked confused. She bit her lip nervously.

The Doctor shook his head."Captain Jack Harkness, always a pleasure see you again!"He said then hugged him while ignoring his question.

"Who is this lovely young lady?"He asked then winked at Hermione, she blushed.

The Doctor rolled his eyes."Can you please stop flirting with any companion I bring with?"He aske angrily."This is Hermione Granger. Can we take this inside?"The Doctor asked.

"Sure, sure,"He then turned to look at Hermione."Pleasure is all mine, Miss Granger."He said with a grin. Then winked at her."Follow me, Doctor and Hermione."He said then the two of them followed Captain Jack Harkness. Hermione, however was confused at what was going to happen.


	4. Chapter 4

**I like all the review :) Keep them coming! ^_**^

Finally as Hermione was following The Doctor and Captain Harkness she stepped on something that moved them down was also how to get in the Ministry, through the phone booth. She grinned."Cool concept you have here, they have this similar in my world."She said.

The Doctor raised his right eyebrow."This? Well, it's nothing, it's what's inside you'll be shocked."Captain Jack Harkness respond actually then winked.

Hermione raised her right eyebrow. The Doctor rolled his eyes."Okay, here we are, Torchwood."Jack said as the three of them entered the volt.

Hermione's eyes gasped as she noticed something flying in the ceiling."Was that a pterodactyl?"Jack grinned.

"Yes it was."He winked at her."May I have your coat my lady?"He asked then grinned. Hermione blushed then gave him her coat.

"Enough with the flirting, Jack!"The Doctor said while keeping his coat on.

"Why? Are you Jealous?"Captain Jack said grinning.

"What? No..."The Doctor said chuckling nervously.

Hermione raised her right eyebrow at the two of them. The Doctor looked at Hermione and bit his lip."Right then, here we are, Torchwood."Then next thing they knew the Torchwood gang glanced at the three of them."Right, Guys meet, Hermione, and you all already know the Doctor."Jack said then pointed towards The Doctor."Guys, meet, Tosh, Owen, Gwen, and Ianto.

Tosh looked at Hermione Granger oddly."You're not from around here, are you?"She asked her softly.

Hermione bit her lip nervously while holding the Time Turner in her pocket. She nodded.

"The thing is Tosh,"The Doctor started."She's from a...I guess you can say a Parallel world. It seems about right. A Parallel world where witches and mythical creatures are real."The Doctor grinned at Tosh. Gwen's eyes were wide.

"You mean to say that a world, like Harry Potter exists?"Gwen asked. Then Hermione turned to looked at Gwen. Her eyes went wide.

"You know Harry Potter?"She asked curiously.

"Of course I do, I know him from a book. Well, a series."She grinned at the girl.

The Doctor looked at her with confusing eyes."You mean to tell me, that Hermione Granger came from a book?"

"Hermione Granger?"Gwen's eyes were wide. She rushed to her back and took a Harry Potter book out of her bag, it was the Sorcerer Stone. The first book. She rushed back and gave Hermione the book.

Hermione gasped."But how?"She said then looked at the Doctor.

"Maybe the Vortex manipulator made you jump out of the book."The Doctor said with his eyes wide open.

"But if I jumped out of a book, how could I be here? Wouldn't I vanish?"Hermione asked curiously.

"Good point, but you wouldn't vanish, Hermione, your character would, in the book. You would be like you were never excisted!"Tosh said then glanced at Gwen.

"But why would my Time Turner bring me in The Doctor's time machine?"Hermione asked with a frown."Can I ever get back?"She asked then look at Captain Jack for some answers.

Hermione froze and thought of something."I wonder if my magic works here? In this universe?"

"Magic?"Gwen asked curiously."I thought it only exists in books?"

"Wingardiumleviosa."She said as she waved her wand at a pen which was lying on the counter. Hermione's eyes gasped.

So did The Doctors."How did you do that?"He asked then took out his sonic screwdriver and pointed to where she made the pen float. He pressed the sonic then looked at his sonic screwdriver."What kind of witch are you?"The Doctor asked.

"Muggleborn."Gwen smiled sweetly. Everyone glared."What? I read the books, so I know a little about then."She said then shrugged her shoulders.

Hermione grinned at Gwen."You're right, I was born into a human family, and I was born with these powers.

"Born with them? How can you just be born with them if you didn't have them in the first place? That just doesn't make any sense?"Captain Jack said.

The Doctor rolled his eyes."Let the girl finish what she was going to say."He told him.

Hermione smiled."Well, that's that basically. But when I was in Hogwarts, people would bully me, and call me this horrid name called mud-blood, means dirty blood. It means I wasn't born into a witch and wizard home, so I'm in the lower end of the class."She said then shrugged.

"That's an awful thing to hear."The Doctor frowned."Do you really want to go back to your world?"He asked curiously.

"I have to, Doctor."She said frowning.


	5. Author's Note

p class="MsoNormal"strongspan style="font-size: 25.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Hello everyone! Sorry I haven't been writing a lot lately! I'm going to start back with this story and maybe even my others! It's great to be back! I should be send you guys another chapter by Friday since I have a day off from work! yay! :) /span/strong/p 


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer, do know own Doctor Who or Harry Potter. Finally wrote another chapter! Yay! Please do the reviews! I greatly appreciate them! ****J**

Hermione couldn't believe her eyes, still. She was taken out from a book? Her mind was still processing this information she was given from the Doctor. She turned to look at him to study him. He's of strange origin. She feels that strange force coming from him. Was he a wizard? Her eyes went wide.

The Doctor noticed her watching him this time. Hermione blushed then turned to look back at Gwen and Tosh. "So, do you think I'm stuck here in this world?" She asked both of them curiously.

Jack went to sit down to the closest arm chair along with Ianto.

"What I'm saying is that you may be stuck here for a while, but we will definitely try to think of ways to get you back to this book," Gwen held out the book to show Hermione.

"I still don't get how I could be in a book, and my magic works in this world." She frowned.

"I don't either," said the Doctor. "But I'm determined to find out!" He pointed his sonic screwdriver at Hermione to test what type of witch or even if she is a witch.

Hermione looked confused, "Why are you pointing that thing at me?" She asked with concern.

"Hold still, I'm just calibrating your source," He said then looked at the sonic screwdriver. "That's impossible." He looked at her curiously. "You're a real person." He then rushed to get the book from Gwen. The doctor looked up at Hermione. "Just as I thought, you're as if you don't exist in the book anymore, I don't think there will be a way for you to get back. Your memory will slowly fade into nothing and you'll have your own made up memory.

Hermione's eyes went wide.

Hermione sighed."This is all usless, I'll lose my memory eventually? Well I need them Doctor! There has to be some way to bring me back!"She said hysterically.

"Relax," Doctor said, " I will find out something eventually, but in the mean time, you need the rest if you want me to help you get back, Gwen can you show her where she can take a nap?" He looked at Gwen then back at Hermione, "I'll try to find a way, I promise,"he said.

Doctor nodded towards Jack then had him follow him to the other room. " You can't promise anything like that, Doctor. You don't know for sure that you'll be able to bring back Hermione to Hogwarts."

"I'm just giving her a little hope." He said as he started to pace across the room.

Tosh on the other hand was still near her computer searching about the Harry Potter

World everyone was talking about.

According to the website it's composed of mystical creatures. She thought. She saw the picture of the three main characters, then noticed Hermione. Her eyes went wide. Hermione faded from the picture. "Doctor!" She yelled.

The Doctor looked at Jack then the two rushed to Tosh.

"Look at the screen!" She said hysterically.

The Doctor took out his reading glasses then looked at the computer screen,"Hermione disappeared. It's starting a lot sooner than I expected."

The doctor took the book Gwen had left on her desk and started reading it."She's not in the book either."

As Gwen came out of the room she looked confused, "why is everyone standing near Tosh's computer like that?

"Go wake up Hermione," The Doctor said.

"Who?" She looked confused.


	7. Chapter 7

**( Sorry all for the huge delay, please review! :) it'll keep me motivated to write more! )**

The Doctor looked up at Gwen while he had his hands in his pockets. For a brief moment he paused then rushed to where Hermione was. He sighed heavily as he saw her lying here. Gwen looked confused while she was rushing towards The Doctor. "Who are you and who is she?"She asked demanding for answers. The Doctor took the book from his hand then opened the book and read a passage from Harry Potter in the Sorcerer's stone: _Harry and Ron were in the compartment of the Hogwarts Express. The trolly came for the food and Ron was already set, but Harry decided to get loads of food for them to have. "Pathetic isn't he?"Ron asked chuckling. "Just a little."Harry suggested while he was munching on some chocolate. "Fred told me a spell to turn him yellow, want to see?"Ron said with a grin. "Sure!"Harry said then someone knocked on the door, a blond girl came up towards them. "Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost his." She asked the boys who looked confused and shook their head. "I'm Luna by the way, Luna Lovegood."She said with a smile. "Are you doing magic? Let's see then?"She asked then sat down….._

The Doctor frowned. Just as he feared, he thought then closed his book and rushed towards Hermione to nudge her. "Hermione, Hermione."He said trying to wake her up. "What are you on about?"She asked curiously trying to shoo him away. "Just leave me alone."She said shoving him off. The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver to measure the wave length and her pattern. She has been erased from the book. He thought then rushed back to the Torchwood team.

"You have the rift right?" The Doctor ask Captain Jack. "Yes, but-" Captain Jack was about to say. "No time to explain."The Doctor said then rushed to the computers to set the coordinated. Captain Jack took out his gun to point at The Doctor, "I will not let you open the rift, Doctor. Not if it means saving the world for whatever you're doing."He said not remember Hermione Granger.

The Doctor just kept on typing his way into the system to open the rift while Captain Jack trying to prevent it. "Please, don't let me shoot you."He said closed his eyes. "I have only one button to press,"The Doctor suggested then looked back at Captain Jack. "Hermione isn't supposed to be here."The Doctor suggested. "Who?"Captain Jack said. "Exactly."Then The Doctor pressed that button.


End file.
